


Wasn't Trying to Give You Charity

by ShiftyWing



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, i just wrote this up real quick to give marcia some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiftyWing/pseuds/ShiftyWing
Summary: Rewrote that one scene but with Maricia instead of Cherry.
Kudos: 6





	Wasn't Trying to Give You Charity

Cherry had given me her Corvette, and directions to the vacant lot, which is where I was parked at when they came along. I saw the taller one first, his bright red hair sticking out from the dreary setting. Two-bit was his name, I remembered. He was fun to talk to, I had wanted to see him again after that wretched night, but I never did know where to find him, and besides, the past week had been way too distracting for me to think about it. Anyways, the smaller one, the one with the odd name that I couldn't quite remember, was behind him. I felt bad for the kid.

"Hey!" Two-Bit grinned in my directions and came up to me. "Marcia! Haven't seen you in forever."

I rolled my eyes and opened the door to the Stingray, stepping out of the car. "It's been a week."

He shrugged. "Feels a _bit_ longer then that, you know?"

I nodded in agreement.

"Hello to you too," I smiled at the kid's directions. "Your hair looks different, uhh..."

"Ponyboy. And yeah, I know," he shrugged

"Anywho, what's up with the big-times?" Two-bit turned back to my direction.

"They're gonna play by your rules," I replied. "Cherry told me who was told by Randy." To be honest, I was a bit hurt by Cherry not telling me about her secret alliance or whatever with the greasers sooner. I think I'm trustworthy enough, and I would have kept her secret. But she didn't even bother until she had to. Then again, she was going through a lot, with the death of her boyfriend and all. Perhaps she forgot? 

"Thanks, Marcia," Two-Bit grinned and they both turned to go home. 

"Wait," Ponyboy turned back around. "Why isn't Cherry here?" 

"Well..." I paused, thinking of what I should say next. "Don't take this the wrong way, Ponyboy, but I think...she just didn't want to see you. It's hard enough with the death of Bob一I never liked him either, I know you all've had only bad experiences with him and his sort, but...he was real sweet sometimes, you know?" 

"No, I don't."

"Hm? What's going on here?" Two-Bit had noticed Ponyboy stopping and jogged back to where we were. "What's all this about Bob, may I ask?"

"Nothing," Ponyboy gave me a dirty look and turned back on his heel and stomped away.

"What's up with him?" Two-Bit asked.

"...Nothing."

He gave me a look. "Hey, when all this blows over, you think I could meet up with you at the drive-in some other time?"

I smiled. "Sure."

"Cool," he grinned and walked off, presumably after Ponyboy.

I sighed and sat back down in the borrowed Stingray, starting the ignition. _This'll all blow over. Soon._


End file.
